


Dog problems

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [11]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi always had a knack for thinking outside the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog problems

“Don’t be jealous of my genius,” Tadashi says with a sly grin, “I know you want to.”

 

Wasabi tries–and fails–to keep his face stern and his posture confident as he looks Tadashi in the eyes, Honey, Fred and Gogo waiting behind him to see what’s going to happen next.

 

“I really woudn’t call that ‘genius’–more like _reckless irresponsibility_.”

“It’s the spare one,” Tadashi shrugs, “I can deal.”

“It’s still stupid.”

 

This time, Tadashi frowns.

 

“It _worked_ ,” he says, leaning forward in his seat so he can stare Wasabi down, “That’s all that counts.”

“Really? Why don’t you tell that to the neighbors when they come back?”

 

Tadashi’s plan worked, it’s true, and there’s no risk the labrador from next door will try to attack Inu this time around…still, Wasabi is _not_ looking forward to Mrs. Knickerbocker finding her dog running around with Tadashi’s prosthetic leg in his mouth.


End file.
